Be My Lover?
by KurtnBlaine4ever
Summary: AU! When Blaine goes to visit the Warblers in TFT, Kurt goes with him. What happens When a certain Sebastian Smythe takes a liking to the countertenor? How will Kurt respond and how will Blaine react? Eventual Kurtbastian!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Heyyyy! This is my second story and I'm still new to the whole writing thing so no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I can only wish...

Be My Lover

Kurt Hummel was sitting in the choir room waiting for his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, to show up. Blaine had asked Kurt to meet him there because he had something to ask him. _This is weird _He thought _What could he want that he couldn't ask me through text? _As he finished that thought, Blaine came running in.

"Kurt!" he practically yelled.

"Yes, Blaine. Me! What's up?" He responded.

"I have a question for you" He said.

"Yes. This I know." Kurt replied.

"Would you like to come with me to Dalton to visit The Warblers and give them tickets to West Side Story? Please?" Blaine asked.

"Why don't you just go? I'm sure you'd be fine by yourself." He said.

It's not that he didn't want to go; it was just that Blaine had always been closer to The Warblers. He didn't think they'd be all that happy to see him, well except for Nick and Jeff, who had quickly, became his best friends at Dalton.

"Please Kurt? I want you to come with me and I know The Warblers will be soooo excited to see us! Please?" Blaine asked with his signature puppy dog eyes.

_Damn he's pulling out all the stops with this_ Kurt thought to himself. With those eyes staring at him, he couldn't help but give in.

"Fine, Blaine. I'll go with you." Kurt said, reluctantly.

"Yay! Let's go!" Blaine cheered.

The ride to Dalton was filled with an unhealthy amount of Katy Perry music, which was no shock to Kurt. He knew how obsessed with that woman Blaine was. So, for Blaine's enjoyment only, he sucked it up.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said

"Yes Blaine?" He said

"Who do you miss most? Ya know, which Warbler?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was shocked that Blaine had asked that. He knew who Kurt was most close to besides himself, so why would he have to ask?

"Um, do you really have to ask? I mean you know who I was most close to, so it should be sorta obvious." Kurt replied.

"I know, but which one do you miss the most?" Blaine repeated.

"Um, I'd have to say Jeff." Kurt answered.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yea. I mean, I miss them all, but I've missed Jeff's crazy hyperness and ability to put anyone in a good mood. So, yea, I'd have to say Jeff." He said

What he said was true. Kurt had liked all of the Warblers and had been close to a few, but Jeff had been his best friend at Dalton (other than Blaine).

"Oh." was all Blaine had said.

"What about you? Who did you miss most, Blaine?" Kurt asked, honestly curious.

"I can't choose just one. But, I can honestly say I've missed Thad, Wes, and David the most." Blaine answered.

_Figures, _Kurt thought, _The ones who adored you the most._

"KURT! We're here!" Blaine yelled, excitedly.

_Well, let's get this over with._

AN: Well... Love it? Hate it? I would love to know what you guys think. I love reviews almost as much as I love Chris Colfer!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to those who read and reviewed chapter 1! So, here's Chapter 2! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: Not yet...not yet.

As Kurt and Blaine walked through the Dalton hallways, all of the memories came flooding back. From that fateful meeting on the staircase to that magical kiss in the common area. It wasn't until they had come back, that Kurt realized how much he had actually missed Dalton. Sure McKinley was his home, but Dalton had been so much more accepting. When he actually thought about it, he loved Dalton a little bit more than McKinley.

"Kurt. Kurt. KURT!" Blaine yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked you what you were thinking about." Blaine said.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering all the times we had here." He said

That was almost the truth; however, he didn't want Blaine to know how much he missed Dalton. If he did know, he would just start an argument, and that was the last thing Kurt wanted to do.

"Yea. We have a lot of memories here, huh?" Blaine asked.

"Yep. We sure do." He replied

Once they got to the Glee room, Kurt and Blaine stood in the doorway watching Nick put on the show off his life. _Looks like Nicky finally got his chance _Kurt thought _it's about time. _The next thing Kurt knew, he and Blaine had been spotted, and Blaine joined in the group. _You always have to be the star, huh?_ He thought bitterly. The truth is Kurt wouldn't have cared too much, if it hadn't have been for what Trent had said afterwards.

"We haven't been the same since you left." Trent said. _OH HELL NO!_

"Well," Kurt said, "I think you're doin' pretty damn good if you ask me. And I also think that Nick killed that song. And just so you know, what you just said, Trent, was kinda screwed up because Blaine wasn't the entire group and you have plenty of other stars. I'm just sayin'."

Kurt had seen how smug Blaine had looked once Trent had said what he did, and he was not going to allow anyone to down talk Nick while he was there.

After Kurt finished what he had to say, everyone was looking at him in complete shock. Most were impressed with what he said and agreed but Blaine the remaining 'Pips' were shocked and a little ticked. But the one person most impressed was the new Warbler, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian had heard all about Blaine. How hot he was, how well he sang, and how he had carried on as the Warblers leading man. But who he very rarely heard about (from Nick and Jeff) was the beautiful, glaze eyed boy, who had just defended Nick. Sebastian had been more intrigued by the few stories of Kurt he had heard than the multiple stories he had heard about Blaine. Because it seemed like Blaine knew he was treasured at Dalton and he didn't mind sucking up someone else's glory. And that was one thing Sebastian could not stand.

"So, Blaine, if you're not coming back home, then why are you here?" Thad asked.

_Are you serious?_ Sebastian thought _They completely ignored what Kurt said just to keep talking about precious Blaine?_

"I came to invite all of you to McKinley's showing of West Side Story. Staring yours truly as Tony." Blaine answered.

"So, can I expect to see you guys there?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Jeff said "are you in it Kurt?"

_Well at least someone cares when it comes to Kurt. _

"Yea. I'm officer Krupke." Kurt replied a little sadly.

"Aww. That sucks. I'd have thought you would be Tony. You would be perfect for that role. Why didn't you get it?" Nick asked.

Everyone's eyes were glued to Nick at that point. Blaine, it seemed, was the most shocked and angry.

"Well because they thought Blaine was a better choice." Kurt replied.

He really didn't want to tell the whole story to everyone.

"Well," Sebastian said, "They are obviously blind and/or stupid because you would be a great Tony."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Blaine asked very rudely. He was not happy that people were praising Kurt, when he had the star role.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. I just moved here from France and I'm new to the Warblers." He said, looking directly at Kurt like he was the only one there.

"Ok, but-" Blaine started

"Hi, Sebastian. I'm Kurt." Kurt replied, before Blaine could say anything else.

"Oh, trust me, I know. I've heard quite a bit about you from Nick and Jeff." Sebastian said, shaking Kurt's hand. _Wow, his skin is so soft._

"Oh really? Should I be worried about what you've heard?" He asked looking at Jeff and Nick.

"Oh no. From what I hear you're an amazing countertenor with an angelic voice, beautiful eyes, perfect hair, and an incredible fashion sense. I'd say they're description is spot on." Sebastian replied with a wink. Kurt felt his cheeks begin to heat up and he quickly looked away.

Blaine, who had been watching the whole time, was more pissed then they had ever been. How dare he flirt with his boyfriend like that? He had to do something about that and quick.

AN: Just for clarity: _Kurt's Thoughts _and _Sebastian's thoughts. _If you haven't noticed, this isn't a Klaine/Blaine friendly story because let's be honest if Blaine was sweet and loving we wouldn't want Kurt to hurt him to be with Bas, would we? But anyway, thanks again for reviewing! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Just so you know I'm going to have this chapter in Kurt and Blaine's POV. I appreciate all of the positive reviews and I am open to any suggestions you guys may have as to how far I should go and what conflicts could possibly surface. One again, thanks for all of the support! Lots of love 3!**

**Disclaimer: No... Just no**

(Blaine's POV)

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? How DARE he flirt with Kurt when I'm standing right here? What is his problem? WTF is Kurt fuckin' blushing? Oh hell no. This has to end! _

"Hey Kurt, It's gettin' late. We should probably head back." I say, trying to get MY boyfriend away from Sebastian.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Sebastian asked, still looking at Kurt. _WTF? Can he not talk to me? _

"Um yea. We probably should." Kurt told him._ Are you kidding me? It's like I'm not even here! What's this guy's problem? _

"When can I see you again?"_ Wait...No one's ever asked to see Kurt again. Only me. Does he seriously like Kurt? Ha, that's almost laughable. I mean he can't like Kurt when he's seen me. And if he's heard anything about me, which I know he has, then there is no way he would be interested in Kurt and not me. _

"If you come see West Side Story, you'll see me then." Kurt replied. _I cannot believe this!_

"Or we could get coffee together sometime. I'd like to get to know more about you." _Did he just ask out my BOYFRIEND? Please, I am so much better!_

"Um ok. That'd be fun." _WTF? Kurt said YES?_

"Great!" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Kurt. We really should go now." I say while glaring at Sebastian.

"Ok! Bye you guys. It was nice meeting you Sebastian."

"You too, Kurt." He replied.

"Bye!" The Warblers replied. _Sebastian would NOT be seeing Kurt again if I can help it. Kurt is mine and I have to keep him in check. If I don't, then he'll slip away from me. And that's just the thing that would happen if Kurt ever hung around Sebastian. I am NOT letting that happen. _

(Kurt's POV)

_I wonder if Blaine is okay. He seemed a little irritated when we were talking to the Warblers. Especially when Sebastian had started talking to me. Could he be jealous? _

"So, what do you think about the new Warbler?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian?" He asked. _It's not like you don't know his name. You were standing in the group._

"Yea, him." He growled.

"He seems nice. Why?" _Where is he going with this? Is this supposed to be a serious conversation?_

"Yea, nice." He said, irritation being evident in his voice.

"Blaine is something wrong?" _Why is he so irritated?_

"Nope, nothing except for the fact he flirted with you the entire time and you did nothing to stop him. So no, nothing's wrong." He said sarcastically.

"Blaine, I-" He started.

"You what, Kurt? You didn't even defend me when they said YOU should have gotten the Tony role. Instead, you let them down talk me and then you openly flirt with Sebastian and even accept his invitation to get coffee. How does that look to you?" He said furiously. _Is he fuckin' serious right now? _

"What does it matter Blaine? It's their opinion and I can't change that. Also, I was not flirting with Sebastian, we were talking. And so what if I get coffee with him? I am allowed to have friends, ya know!" Kurt replied, just as furious. _Is he tryin' to piss me off? 'Cause it's working._

"Not when they flirt with you! You're MINE Kurt! And I am not about to let that guy come in and change that by acting like he's interested in you." He yelled. _WHAT THE FUCK?_

"Excuse me? First of all we weren't flirting and second I'm not your fuckin' property Blaine. And what do you mean 'Acting'? Am I not appealing enough for someone to actually be interested in me?" He asked. _Or can they only be interested in you?_

"I didn't say that." He replied.

"Yea, sure you didn't." Kurt said sarcastically. _I know that was an immature thing to say, but at this point I really don't care. I'm not having this argument with him._

"Kurt, look-" Blaine began.

"No, Blaine. I'm done talkin' about this. I'm not going to have this petty argument with you. Just turn on your Katy Perry music and forget about it." Kurt said, ignoring whatever Blaine had wanted to say. _I don't care anymore. I just don't care._

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, then he turned on the radio.

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile, back at Dalton...

Sebastian went up to Jeff after Kurt and Blaine had left. There were some things he needed to know about the couple.

"Hey, Jeff?" He asked when everyone had left the room.

"Yea Bas?" Jeff responded.

"What can you tell me about Blaine?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, extremely confused.

"What can you tell me about the REAL Blaine, what he's really like? I mean, you were his roommate." He asked. "I'm curious about who the dapper boy really was."

"Well Bas, that is a long story and most of its not good." Jeff warned.

"I want to know." He replied.

Sebastian was determined to find out who Kurt was REALLY dating. If he was ever to make that beautiful boy his, he needed to know what he was up against. And if Jeff's warning was anything to go by, he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

**AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. Just a heads up, I won't be able to update everyday this week like I have been. So just bear with me and I'll update when I get the chance. Love you guys!**

**Reviews = 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm glad everyone's is enjoying the story so far. I've gotten a lot of positive reviews and constructive criticism. THANK YOU! Also, ****In answer to a question: I'm planning on taking this story to graduation and possibly farther. (Suggestions Welcome)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Don't rub it in.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

When Kurt home that afternoon, he was furious. He couldn't believe Blaine had said those things. Yes, he was Blaine's boyfriend, but he did NOT belong to him. Kurt Hummel would not be treated like property. He was a human being not a puppy and he could have other guys as friends if he wanted. That really pissed him off. But the thing that made him mad the most was when Blaine had said that if another guy seemed to like him then he was acting._ What? Am I so unappealing and terrible that it's impossible for another guy to like me?_ He asked himself. _Does Blaine really think he's the only one who could ever love me? _

It's true that Kurt loves Blaine and he knows Blaine loves him too, but lately their relationship has been strained. He found himself getting irritated with Blaine a lot more than he normally does. Maybe it's because of the upcoming election or maybe it was because Blaine took the Tony role away from him. _It's like all he cares about is performing and being the star. Why can't he let anyone else shine? _

Kurt thought about the new Warbler, seemed nice and was extremely hot. Of course Kurt noticed, he did have eyes. It's not like he jumped him or anything, he just looked. When Sebastian had asked him to hang out, Kurt couldn't think of a reason to say no. He could have friends. So why did he feel so bad about this? He didn't do anything wrong. But still, Kurt felt guilty. _I feel like I should apologize, but I didn't do anything. Why does Blaine have this effect on me? Why does love hurt so much?_

* * *

Jeff was seriously panicking when he got back to his dorm after Warblers practice. He didn't know if he should tell Sebastian anything about Blaine. Or even Kurt. He didn't know why Sebastian wanted Blaine's back story. _Why is it his business? Why would any one want to know someones story, unless...- Oh crap, Sebastian likes Kurt. This is not good. _It was so clear now: the way he ignored Blaine and kept staring and flirting with Kurt. He _Likes_ him. Don't get him wrong, Jeff would be the first to admit that Blaine didn't deserve Kurt. He knows Blaine doesn't appreciate Kurt or love him the way he deserves. But Sebastian couldn't be any better. _He's a self-proclaimed man-whore. He's no good for Kurt, either. _He didn't know what to do, except talk to Kurt. That always made him feel better.

* * *

Kurt was lying on his bed, drowning in guilt, when someone texted him.

**Jeff: Hey :)**

Seeing that it was Jeff made Kurt smile. He had missed his best friend.

**Kurt: HEY! What's up?**

**Jeff: Nothing, just thinking. U?**

**Kurt: Oh no, not again. What are you going to do now?**

**Jeff: Thanks, Kurt. Glad to know that thinking is a bad thing.**

**Kurt: It is when it comes to you. **

**Jeff: Gee, thanks Kurt.**

**Kurt: Your welcome :) So what are you thinking about.**

**Jeff: You and Blaine.**

_Why would he be thinking about me and Blaine?_

**Kurt**:** Really? Why?**

**Jeff: How are you guys? You seemed pretty on edge with each other today.**

Kurt didn't know what to do. Should he tell Jeff everything? Would it hurt?

**Kurt: We're ok. **

That wasn't a lie. Not entirely.

**Jeff: Kurt you know you can tell me anything. What's really going on. **

Sometimes, Kurt hated that Jeff could see right through him. He thought maybe he should air everything to Jeff and tell him the truth, but he didn't want Jeff to go after Blaine. There was a lot more than just possessiveness going on and Kurt didn't want to bring him into that.

**Kurt: Really Jeff. Nothings going on. Blaine and I are fine and still very much in love.**

**Jeff: Ok. I just wanted to make sure. I gotta go. Bye!**

_Good. He bought it._

**Bye Jeffy!**

* * *

Jeff didn't believe that Kurt and Blaine's relationship was fine. He knew it was anything but that. He saw how irritated Kurt got when Blaine had joined in the Warblers rehearsal and how he didn't stand up for Blaine like he always did. He also saw how peeved Blaine had gotten when Kurt was being praised rather than being happy for him and how pissed he was when Bas was talking to Kurt. Something wasn't right, Jeff could feel it. If Kurt wouldn't tell him he'd have to find out some other way. Maybe it would be best to tell Bas about Blaine. If things were as bad as he thought, maybe Bas would be better for Kurt. _I hope I'm not wrong._

* * *

Kurt couldn't help thinking about Blaine. He wasn't even angry anymore. He was just confused. Why did Blaine swear he loved him then hurt him? Why would he take away something so important to Kurt like West Side Story? Why did Blaine always get the spotlight? _Doesn't anyone else matter? _Kurt could feel his heart shattering. _Don't I matter?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. I hope you guys aren't too mad and haven't given up on me. I love you guys and thanks again for all of your support. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated and I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence.**

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

Sebastian was laying on his bed thinking about none other than Kurt Hummel. His glaze eyes, his smile, his beautiful voice, everything about Kurt was just so mesmerizing. Sebastian couldn't get him out of his head. He just met Kurt, and he was already crushing on him, which was new. _What am I thinking? I DON'T crush on anyone!_

He knew he was lying to himself. He knew the feeling he got in his stomach when he thought about Kurt wasn't arousal (well, that was there too), but something else was there. He refused to admit butterflies had a party in his stomach every time his mind wandered to Kurt. _I can't be having these feelings. I don't do relationships and I don't even know him that well. _He knew arguing with himself wasn't going to solve anything. _Maybe, if I talk to him these feelings will go away. I doubt this is really a crush. _Whether or not it was, Sebastian was going to find out.

* * *

Jeff was in his dorm room thinking about his conversation with Kurt. He knew Kurt was lying about how great his relationship was. He had to be thinking Jeff was either blind or stupid because Jeff could easily see the dysfunction in his best friends' relationship. He just hoped Blaine wasn't hurting Kurt. Kurt deserved so much more than Blaine, but Kurt loves him. And last time he checked, Blaine loved Kurt too, but now he didn't know. He knew Kurt was hurting, but he didn't know what it was that was hurting him. _Maybe if Sebastian did befriend Kurt, he could help him. Sebastian can't be worse than Blaine. At least, I hope not._

* * *

Kurt was doing his nightly moisturizing routine when he got a random text.

_**Unknown: 4192284125: I'm glad you friended me, beautiful. Otherwise, I'd have never gotten you're number. **_**;)**

Kurt smiled as he saved Sebastian's number to his contacts and replied.

_**To Sebastian: Me too. I'm sorry I forgot. But now that we have that problem fixed, what are you up to?**_

_**From Sebastian: Sitting in my room, thinking about you. Did I mention how amazingly beautiful you are?**_

Kurt couldn't help but blush. No one, except Blaine, had ever said he was beautiful, and Blaine hadn't even said that lately. Come to think of it, Blaine hadn't even told him he loved him lately. Kurt tried not to think of that. He didn't want to hurt right now.

_**To Sebastian: No, but thank you. And don't you have anything better to do? I'm not all that great to think about.**_

_**From Sebastian: I beg to differ. I think you are amazing to think about.**_

_**To Sebastian: You don't know me that well. How can you tell if I'm amazing or not?**_

Kurt knew he sounded a little defensive, but he couldn't help it. He didn't feel amazing (well, not anymore, at least)

_**From Sebastian: You've got a point. So how about I find out if you are or not. Get coffee with me tomorrow.**_

Kurt didn't know whether or not he should. Blaine had been very adamant about him not hanging out with Sebastian and the last thing Kurt wanted to do was make Blaine mad.

_**To Sebastian: I don't know if I should. My boyfriend wouldn't like that.**_

_**From Sebastian: You are allowed to have friends, you know. He doesn't own you. And besides, It's just coffee.**_

Kurt knew Sebastian was right. He could have friends. He decided to take Sebastian up on his offer.

_**To Sebastian: What time do you want to meet up?**_

_**From Sebastian: How does 6:00 sound?**_

_**To Sebastian: Great! See you then.**_

Kurt couldn't help but feel excited.

_**From Sebastian: Great. I'll talk to you later, Kurt.**_

_**To Sebastian: Ok. Bye Sebastian.**_

_**From Sebastian: Bye Kurt.**_

Kurt knew he was probably playing with fire and he knew that when Blaine found out he would have hell to pay; however, he didn't really care. What could Blaine do about it anyway besides get pissed off? Hopefully he could befriend Sebastian too. That way he wouldn't have to hurt anymore and he and Blaine could be happy again.

* * *

Sebastian was more excited than he had ever been before. He was going to have coffee tomorrow with Kurt. _I hope I can find out what's really going on between Kurt and Blaine. _Forget hope, Sebastian was going to find out. He didn't care what he had to do. He was going to find out the truth.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once again I'm sooooooo sorry for being this late. Please forgive me. I hope to update every weekend. Thanks for your support.**

**Reviews = Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys. I'm glad everyone liked chapter 5. So here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day Kurt couldn't wait for school to be over. He was really excited to see Sebastian. His head was screaming at him that spending time with Sebastian was wrong but he didn't really care. _It's just coffee _he told himself _I'm not doing anything wrong._

When it came time for glee, Kurt was less than enthusiastic. He didn't know whether or not Blaine was still mad at him or if he had told anyone about their argument. He hoped it was neither. He was so tired of fighting and would rather submit to Blaine then to prove his point.

When he got to the choir room, only Blaine was there.

"Hey, Kurt." He said

"Hey Blaine. What's up?" Kurt asked, wondering why Blaine was the only one there.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He replied.

"For what, exactly?" Kurt wasn't going to forgive him unless he admitted to what he did.

"For being jealous, for trying to own you, for trying to dictate who your friends are, for not loving you like I should, but most of all, for not showing you just how much you mean to me." Blaine said, love and honesty shining in his eyes.

"Ok, Blaine. I forgive you." Kurt said. How could he not after the speech Blaine just gave?

As soon as the words left Kurt's mouth, Blaine was kissing him with as much passion as he could gather.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said, looking at Kurt like he was the world.

"I love you too, Blaine." He replied, but for some reason his heart wasn't fully in it. He didn't know why, but his heart didn't swell up at hearing Blaine's I love you. He figured it was because his heart was still a little angry at Blaine. He didn't want to know the real reason.

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Come with me. There's something I want to show you." He said, leading Kurt to the auditorium. When they got there, the New Directions were standing on stage.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. "What's going on?"

Blaine led him to a seat with a perfect view of the stage.

"I prepared something for you. It's my way of saying I'm sorry and I love you. I'm so happy you forgave me." He said, motioning for the orchestra to begin playing. He began singing with the New Directions backing him up.

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart,  
While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar,  
And we don't know how,  
How we got in to this mad situation,  
Only doing things out frustration,  
Trying to make it work but man these times are hard,_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time,_  
_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line,_  
_And we don't know how,_  
_How we got into this mess is it a god's test,_  
_Someone help us cause we're doing our best,_  
_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

Kurt Recognized the song and he knew exactly what Blaine was saying. He wanted to do whatever it took to make things better between him and Kurt.

_But we're gonna start by_  
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Sit talking up all night,_  
_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah_  
_We're smiling but we're close tears,_  
_Even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time_

Blaine wanted Kurt to know that he was truly sorry for what he'd done. He couldn't help being jealous because he knows how amazing Kurt is, even if Kurt doesn't know it. And the last thing Blaine wants is to lose him.

_She's in line at the Dole_  
_With her head held high (high)_  
_Well I just lost my job but_  
_Didn't lose my pride_

_But we both know how,_  
_How we're gonna make it work when it hurts,_  
_When you pick yourself up,_  
_You get kicked to the dirt,_  
_Trying to make it work but,_  
_Man these times are hard,_

Kurt knew things right now could be better and he was really happy that Blaine was trying to make everything right. He knew Blaine loved him and that should be enough, but his heart was arguing with him on that. _  
_

_But we're gonna start by,  
Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Sit talking up all night,  
Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah,  
We're smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time._

_Yeah..._  
_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine,_  
_Sit talking up all night,_  
_Saying thing we haven't for a while,_  
_We're smiling but we're close to tears,_  
_Even after all these years,_  
_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting, for the first time_

Blaine was determined to make sure he and Kurt would talk out all of their problems no matter how bad. Kurt was the love of his life and he wasn't going to let him go. He'd keep Kurt with him no matter what. Kurt wasn't leaving him, ever.

_Yeah for the first time,_  
_oh for the first time,_  
_Yeah for the first time,_  
_(just now got the feeling that we're meeting..._  
_For the first time)_

_Oh these times are hard,_  
_Yeah they're making us crazy_  
_Don't give up on me baby_

As Blaine finished the song, Kurt walked up on stage and hugged him.

"That was beautiful Blaine. Thank you." He said, holding Blaine tightly.

"It was all true." Blaine said "I want every time we kiss, talk, or whatever to always feel like the first time. I'm not going to give up on you ever so please don't give up on me."

"I'm not Blaine. I promise." He said

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

As Kurt pulled into The Lima Bean parking lot, his heart was beating rapidly. _Why am I so nervous?_ He asked himself _It's just coffee._

He knew Blaine was at West Side Story rehearsal so there would be no chance of him catching Kurt and Sebastian together. Kurt wasn't cheating on him; he was just spending time with a friend. Blaine had said he wouldn't try to control him anymore, so why was he so worried about how Blaine would react?

He decided it didn't matter. Before he got out of the car he made sure to check his face. _Perfect, as usual._

Sebastian was sitting at a back table inside the Lima Bean. He had gotten there five minutes early so he could find a table. At six o'clock sharp, he saw Kurt walk through the door. After he ordered his coffee, Sebastian waved him down. His heart did a little flip when Kurt smiled and sat down.

"Hey Sebastian! How's it going?" Kurt asked enthusiastically.

"I'm good, Kurt. You?" He replied.

"I'm good." He said

"How are things with the boyfriend?" He asked, silently hoping they weren't so good.

"They're better now. We had a few issues but we've resolved them and we're going to be fine." Kurt replied, even though his heart was telling him that wasn't true. However, he chose to ignore it.  
"That's good." He said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"So, I heard you used to go to Dalton." Sebastian said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yeah I did." Kurt replied.

"Why did you transfer back to McKinley?" He asked

"I missed my friends too much." Kurt replied.

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking, why did you transfer to Dalton in the first place?"

"Because things at school got really bad." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, extremely curious.

"I've been bullied my whole life and last year it got really bad. I had one guy who would just not leave me alone and when I confronted him he kissed me then threatened to kill me if I told anyone. And because I knew what he was capable of, I left." Kurt told him.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had never had the urge to just hug someone before, but now he wanted to grab Kurt and not let him go and that scared him.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's ok, Bas. He eventually apologized and we're now on good terms." He replied

Sebastian smiled at the nickname and took ahold of Kurt's hand.

"If things ever get out of hand like that ever again, please tell me. I'm here for you." He said seriously.

"Thanks, Bas. I appreciate that." Kurt replied.

Just then, Blaine walked in and saw Kurt with Sebastian and his blood boiled. _What is he doing with him? _He asked himself. He knew he promised Kurt that he wouldn't dictate who he was friends with, but he had hoped that Kurt would have at least told him if he and Sebastian were hanging out. _Why wouldn't he tell me?_ He asked himself.

Blaine just stood there watching Kurt and Sebastian, until Sebastian said something to make Kurt blush and laugh.

"….He's really great." Kurt said.

"Who's great?" Blaine asked appearing behind Kurt.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine behind him.

"You!" He said excitedly. "Sebastian, you remember Blaine." He said, wondering how much Blaine had heard. He hoped Blaine hadn't heard Sebastian hit on him because he would never hear the end of it.

"Yes I do. Hello Blaine." Sebastian said politely.

"Hello Sebastian." Blaine replied, sitting down next to Kurt and putting his arm round him tightly. He was not happy at the way Sebastian was looking at Kurt.

"So anyway," Sebastian said "Do you guys have any plans tonight?" He asked

"No." Kurt said, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know if the two of you would like to go with me to Scandals." He said.

"What's Scandals?" Blaine asked

"It's the only gay bar in western Ohio. I go there often and it's a lot of fun. If you guys are up for it I can get you a couple of fake ID's." Sebastian said.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, it's not really our thing." Blaine replied.

"Sounds like fun!" Kurt said "We should go."

"Really?" Blaine asked him.

"Yea. I mean, why not? We have a lot of firsts to cross off our list. Why not start with this?" He said.

"Ok. I guess we're in." Blaine said, unexcitedly.

"Great." Sebastian said, smirking. "I'll see you guys tonight. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Sebastian." He said as Sebastian got up and left.

"Are we seriously going?" Blaine asked when Sebastian was gone.

"Yea. Why shouldn't we?" Kurt asked.

"Because it a bar, for one, and two, we just met the guy so how do we know he's not completely crazy and isn't gonna try to kill us?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, why are you freaking out so bad? We're just going to hang out with a friend and besides this could be fun. Why don't you just give it a chance?" He asked, not just talking about the bar but Sebastian too.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said, ending the conversation. He was beyond angry that Kurt was friends with Sebastian.

"Fine." Kurt said, not wanting to argue with him. He just really hoped he could get Blaine to see that Sebastian wasn't a bad guy. He wanted them all to be friends. _I really hope nothing goes bad tonight._ He said to himself _Or else I'll never hear the end of it._

* * *

**AN: So what did you guys think? I hope you liked this longer chapter. Thanks for all the positive reviews! Love you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for making you all wait this long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Kurtbastian would be canon. Just saying.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine arrived at Scandals at 7:00 sharp and Sebastian was waiting for them.

"Hey you guys." He greeted.

"Hey Bas!" Kurt said excitedly, giving the boy a hug. Blaine was not happy with the smirk Sebastian threw his way over Kurt's shoulder.

"Hello Sebastian." Blaine said curtly, glaring at Sebastian and wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Blaine, be nice." Kurt reprimanded.

"Fine." Blaine pouted.

"As entertaining as this is, we should probably get inside so we can have some real fun." Sebastian said while giving Kurt and Blaine their fake ID's. When Kurt saw them, he laughed.

"Are you sure these are going to work Bas? I mean, they don't even slightly look like us." He asked.

"The bouncers here don't really care." He replied, "As long as you don't start trouble, you can use them as much as you like."

"Ok. Cool. Let's go." He said.

* * *

When they got inside, Sebastian went to order them drinks.

"Can I get a virgin Shirley Temple and two beers?" He asked.

Once he got the drinks, he offered the other beer to Kurt who smiled and turned it down, taking the Shirley Temple instead.

"I don't drink." He told Sebastian, as Blaine took the beer.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't really like to. I don't find it fun like others do." He responded, pointing at Blaine, who had already finished his beer.

"Oh. Ok. So, you want to dance?" He asked, setting down his drink and taking Kurt's hand.

"Um, ok." Kurt said, looking back at Blaine for permission. Blaine just looked at him and went to sit at the bar, choosing to ignore Kurt and Sebastian.

Sebastian led Kurt to the dance floor, choosing a spot where Blaine could easily see them. He knew he was wrong for egging Blaine on like he was, but he was doing it for Kurt. He was doing it so the beautiful boy could see how much better Sebastian was for him than Blaine was.

When he looked back over at Blaine, said boy was glaring openly at him. Sebastian just smirked and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and whispered in his ear, causing Kurt to blush and giggle. If Blaine wasn't pissed earlier, he was now. He finished the last of his third beer, and walked over to where Kurt and Sebastian were dancing. When he reached them, he grabbed Kurt by his arm and pulled him over to him and began dancing with him.

"What do you think you were doing with him?" Blaine demanded.

"Dancing? What else." Kurt responded, aware of Blaine's jealousy.

"It looked more like flirting to me." He spat.

"Are you serious right now? Bas and I are just friends. You know that." He defended.

"That's not what it looked like." He said.

"Well that's what it was. How much have you had to drink tonight?" He asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes,

"It has a lot to do with this, actually. You know how you get when you're drunk." He said.

"I've only had three beers." Blaine answered.

"Ok. Can you not drink anymore tonight? Please?" Kurt asked, not wanting Blaine to get out of hand.

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw the pleading puppy dog face, and sighed. "Fine. I won't have any more to drink. I promise."

"Thank you." He said, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder as they danced.

"You're welcome." Blaine said.

* * *

After two or three more dances with Blaine, Kurt sent him Sebastian's way telling him to try to be his friend. While Blaine danced with Sebastian, Kurt sat at the bar to keep an eye on them.

"Hey stranger!" Kurt turned to see David Karofsky sitting next to him

"Hey, David! How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine." It wasn't a lie, but Kurt knew it wasn't the truth either. But, he didn't want to bother David with his problems.

"Just fine? Is there something wrong Kurt?" David asked, looking into Kurt's eyes as if searching for the truth.

"No David. Everything is fine." Kurt told him, hoping that David would be convinced. Though, he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, himself or David.

"Are you sure, Kurt? I'm here if you need me, you know." He said, sincerely, hoping that Kurt could see in his eyes how much he truly cared for the smaller boy.

"I'm sure, and thank you David. That means a lot to me." Kurt told him. He had always wondered about David's feelings for him, and if the look in his eyes was enough to go on, he would say they were pretty deep.

"You're welcome, Kurt. So, how's McKinley?" He asked.

"The same. Although the bullying has pretty much stopped." He replied.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." He said, looking a little sad.

"You know you could always come back, David. Your secrets would be safe."

"Yeah, I know. But I just want to play football and get through the year." He told him.

"I understand. But I'm always here if you need me. The road goes both ways, okay?" Kurt promised.

"Thank you. So, are you and the Hobbit still together?" He asked.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, but things aren't exactly paradise city right now."

"Really?" David asked, surprised. "I thought the two of you were, like, the perfect couple."

"Yeah, me too." Kurt said sadly. Hearing Kurt so sad like that broke David's heart.

"Is he here with you?" He asked. David wanted to be sure, just in case if a reason to punch him surfaced.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "He's here."

_Good_ David thought. "Hang on, Why are **you** hear Kurt?" He asked.

"Sebastian invited us. Also, I wanted to be able to cross this off my bucket list."

"Sebastian Smythe?" He asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"Because, your boyfriend looks really comfortable with him right now." David pointed out.

Kurt looked over his shoulder and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Blaine was all but humping Sebastian on the dance floor and Sebastian looked terrified. If he wasn't so pissed at Blaine at the moment, he would have found Sebastian's expression to be hilarious. Setting his drink down and saying goodbye to David, Kurt makes his way to the dance floor where Sebastian and Blaine are. When he reaches them, he dances in between them to get Blaine away from Sebastian before Blaine does something stupid. While dancing with a very drunk Blaine, Kurt glances over to where Sebastian is sitting and sends him a smile and is pleased when Sebastian smiles back.

* * *

Kurt never would have guessed that getting Blaine out of Scandals would be as hard as it turned out to be. Blaine couldn't even stand, let alone walk, and the last thing Kurt wanted was for Blaine to get sick in his car.

"I'd rather you not vomit in my car, but if it has to be, the backseat will do." Kurt warned trying to keep Blaine upright. "However, you're cleaning it up."

"You're pretty." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Very soft, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes rolled to the sky. Every other day of the week, Blaine wouldn't have noticed.

Blaine cheered. "This is the best night of my life. I wanna live here. I wanna live here, and I just wanna make art and help people."

"Whoa there, at least you'll be able to help people with that fire breath of yours." Kurt wrinkled his nose at the strong stench of alcohol.

"Hey, come on! I only had a few beers. Kiss me." Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist, and drew him close. Kurt scowled, and pushed against Blaine's chest.

"Oh no, no, no, no!"

"Kiss me! Come on!" Blaine whined.

"Uh uh." He said, trying to get Blaine in the backseat. Once Blaine had laid down, Kurt went to get in in the driver's seat, but Blaine pulled him back.

"Kurt, let's just do it. I want you. I want you so bad." Blaine tried to attack his neck but Kurt pushed him back.

"No, Blaine. Stop it!" He yelled, little did he know Sebastian was less than two feet away and pissed.

"I know you wanted to do it in a field of lilac and all that but who cares where we are? It's all about us, right?" Kurt couldn't believe Blaine had just said that. Where they were did matter to Kurt and Blaine knew that, but once again it was all about him.

"Right, it's about us! Which is why I don't want to do it on a night when you spent half the time dancing with another guy and you're too drunk to remember it the next day!" Kurt exclaimed angrily. He wasn't really mad that Blaine had danced with Sebastian. Hell, he pushed Blaine to him. Kurt was pissed because Blaine acted as if he would have fucked Sebastian then and there if Sebastian had asked him to.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine asked.

"Because I have never felt less like being intimate with someone and either you can't tell or you don't care!" Kurt yelled, sick of Blaine making him out to be the bad guy and not caring how he felt.

Blaine pushed his way out of the car, walking towards the road, clearly pissed.

"Where are you going?" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine said. "I'm just going to walk home."

"Blaine!" Kurt called out, trying to stop him but he kept walking. Kurt sank to the ground, put his head between his knees, and cried. He didn't notice Sebastian had sat down next to him until he put his arm around him.

Kurt looked up at him. "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"I came in at the time you first told him to stop and I've been here since." He told him.

"I can't believe he would do that. He knows how important that is to me and now I'm the bad guy." He cried. Sebastian put both arms around the crying boy and hugged him tightly.

"You're not the bad guy Kurt, Blaine is. You're not ready and he tried to force you to be. Now he's trying to make you feel guilty for wanting your first time to be special when there is nothing wrong with that." Sebastian told him, holding him close. He loved how it felt to hold Kurt in his arms even if he was crying over his idiot of a boyfriend.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He said, leaning into the embrace.

"For what?"

"Being here for me. You don't know how much that means to me." Kurt said, smiling up at him. His smile made Sebastian's heart swell, and before he knew it, his lips were on Kurt's. Kurt's eyes went wide as soon as Sebastian's lips made contact with his. He knew he should push Sebastian away, but instead he kisses him back. Their lips move in tandem as fireworks explode between them. When they pull away, they just look at each other.

"Wow." Kurt says.

"Wow." Sebastian agrees.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I hope it was worth the wait. I promise not to make you guys wait so long next time! Thanks for your support!**

**Reviews = Love**


End file.
